New Lives Galactic Guardians S
by AshK1980 and Emma Iveli
Summary: The third installment of the New Lives Galactic Guardians Saga. Pokemon/Sailor Moon/Ranma/Naruto/Bleach/One Piece also some others may enter later. The Rainbow Brigade and the Death Busters are on their last legs. What will happen? Read and Review Please!


**_New Lives Galactic Guardians S_**

_**Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence!  
**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli  
**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK  
**_

_**Arc I: Fall of the Rainbow Brigade! Part I  
**_

_**Disclaimer: You all know the drill. We still don't own Rion/Solar Knight, K_Rothacher does. He is used by permission. We also don't own Pokemon, Ranma 1/2 or any of the other Animes involved in this Crossover story.  
**_

_********__Episode 01(NLGG Episode 177): Pokemon World Return! Sailor Nix is Born!  
_

* * *

_**Opening: **_

* * *

In this universe there are several dimensions. This story will cover Four of them eventually. The Dimensions are A, B, C and D.

In Dimension B, After the Fall of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity sent all the Senshi foward to be reborn as Male in different Worlds.

In Dimension A it is one world and there were originally 15 more Senshi besides the Original Planetary and Starlights.

One day Seven Senshi came from the future to help out to ensure the birth of Crystal Tokyo. The Seven Senshi from the Future of Dimension A are Umi and Sato/Yomi Tanaka. The Twin Daughters of Sailors Solaris and Terra of Dimension A. The other five also from the future are known as the Sailor Quintet and are the adopted Sisters of Satoshi Tanaka and soon to be Kasumi Tanaka(Currently Yawa)

The Senshi from Dimension B wish to recreate Crystal Tokyo. Dimension B is made up of Nine Total Worlds: The World of Pokemon, The World of Ninja, The World of Chaos, The World of Pirates, The World of Mamodo Battle, The Mamodo World which until recently was inaccessible. The seventh World in Dimension B is known as the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo. There is also a Solaris Space Station Colony which functions as World 8 and the Solar Kingdom, currently inaccessible is the 9th World.

In Dimension A it was discovered that there was still a Solar Kingdom Located in the many Sunspots of the Sun. The Biggest One is the main kingdom. In Dimensions A and B there are Orbiting Space Colonies called the Solaris Colonies. From Dimension A are a total of 22 Senshi in addition to the Planetaries, Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen, and the Starlights. 15 of the 22 Senshi from Dimension A are known as the Galactic Guardians. The Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Twins are from the Future and came to help out in the past. Only time will tell if more Senshi will be found in Dimension A. The Planetary Senshi and the Starlights still remain on Earth in Dimension A in the Juban District of Tokyo, Japan. Little is known about Dimensions C and D. The only known info of C and D is just like Dimension B, Dimension C is made up of multiple Worlds. Dimension D like Dimension A is made up of one world. That is all the information that is known about Dimensions C and D at this time. Only time will tell when more info will be released.

Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies Theme plays followed by the Ranma Forever Theme, the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Theme, among several other themes in a medley. It now shows Rion/Prince Hyperion/Solar Knight with the group, It also shows Airisu and her adviser Haxorus the final evolution of Airisu's Axew. The Silhouette with long waist-length hair is now replaced by Sailor Dione as two more mysterious silhouettes are seen with the Dimension A Senshi one of them looks familiar, the other one not so much. The one that doesn't look so familiar is revealed to be a senshi in a Byzantium Skirt with a Pink Bow and ribbon. Her hair in a ponytail with a Byzantium Scrunchie encrusted with Pink Jewels. There is also a Serperior standing next to the new senshi while the remaining silhouette remains a silhouette. It also now shows Mikoto and an older Kuina with the Dimension B heroes. It also seems that the title now changes to show _**New Lives Galactic Guardians S**_ above all the heroes on the screen.

* * *

_**On the Conclusion of New Lives Galactic Guardians A...  
**_

Once again, the Silver Moon Alliance successfully defeated the Dark Blue Alliance. Also as they portaled to the Pokemon world, their was a strange girl following them. It seems that she is an old friend of Satoshi/Satoko and Airisu. Who is she, and why is she following them?

* * *

_**At the Kazama Clan Mansion...**_

All the Senshi De-Transformed.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you live in a place like this Naruto." Said Kazumi.

"It's just my clan mansion." Said Naruto.

"Naruto didn't always live here." Said Ash.

"It's a long complicated story." Said Naruto.

"I see." Said Kasumi.

"So is there anywhere else you want to go?" asked Akane.

"I don't know…" said Kasumi.

"Well you know we could go to the Pokemon World and look around." Ash suggested. "Maybe you could teach Brock how to cook better than he is doing right now."

"I think that's a good idea." Misty suggested.

"Then maybe we could visit the World of Chaos." Dawn said.

"I do not think that's a good idea." May said.

"Because, how will we tell the difference between your Kasumi Tendo from A, and our Kasumi Tendo from this dimension?" Drew asked.

"That is a valid point." Casey said.

"So I guess the Pokemon World is our next stop?" Satoko asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kassie said.

"We better rest up here for the night first." Sasuke suggested. "We may be needed with you."

Everyone nodded and took out their respective Futons.

"We do not have a futon for you Kasumi, but you can use the couch." Opal suggested. "It folds out into a bed and is very comfortable."

"Thank you very much Opal," Kasumi stated. "I will take you up on that offer."

With that Opal pulled out the Couch bed after moving the coffee table. The coffee table had to be out of the way in order to pull out the bed.

Somehow a shadow was trailing the Senshi of both dimensions. It was a girl with waist-length brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless white top with a black vest over it, along with a pink and white Pokeball hat with her ponytail strung through the back of it. She was also wearing Denim Jean shorts, that were ripped just enough to expose the side pockets. She also wore black just above ankle-length socks with black high-tops with pink laces as well as well as black soles. She also had on black wristbands with a pink line closer to the wrist joint. Across her chest was a pink shoulder bag that started from her right shoulder and rested on her left hip. Somehow she had found the portal function on the communicator that her friends have given her when she was targeted last. She also knew that there were Senshi from another dimension that worked with the Senshi from her dimension.

Airisu felt something behind her.

"Come to think of it I do have a feeling that we were followed. It seems that someone else saw us transform and saw our battle." Satoko said. "She seems familiar somehow though. We were definitely followed here, but she is not a threat. I think she may end up helping us sooner or later."

"Really?" Kasumi asked. "That sounds good."

"I agree." Kassie said with a nod. "We do need to find out who followed us though."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they settled down for the night. Touko then found a corner and pulled out her sleeping bag. There was something familiar about the Girl with the Talking Pikachu and the girl with the palm tree hair.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

Satoko was the first to wake up followed by Kassie.

"So who do you think followed us?" Kassie asked.

"I don't know, but something is familiar about this person." Satoko said. "I think she may be female."

"Who do you think she is?" Kassie said. "All of the girls you have traveled with over your journey are already here."

"Not everybody." Orion said as he woke up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes careful not to wake anyone else up especially whoever was trailing them."

"There was one other that held the Dark Stone." Satoko said. "I held the Light Stone, but I let it go. "However it found me. Since I helped this girl as well as Cilan and Airisu take down someone named N as well as Ghetsis. This happened before I came back to you Kassie and before I gained this body which I used to view as a curse, but now it seems more of a blessing.

"So what does she have to do with you?" Kassie asked.

"I believe she is the other Hero of Unova." Satoko said as she held up hes White Stone.

Airisu then wakes up and hears conversation and notices a White Stone within Satoko's hand.

"How did you get that?" Airisu asked forgetting about her adventures with Satoko before he got cursed by Nyannichuan. She then remembers. "Will Reshiram obey you as Satoko?"

Dawn and May then woke up followed by Gary, Naruto, Eido, Ryoga, Zoro, and Sasuke. Surprisingly Ash woke up as well.

"I don't think it really matters." Dawn said. "If the trainer's heart is the same, it doesn't matter what the outward gender is. If it did, Shuu's and Satoshi's Pokemon would not obey them as Saika and Satoko."

"Dawn does have a point." May said. "I mean, Ash's Pokemon obey him whether he is Ash or Ashley."

"My powers work for me in either form." Naruto said a she shifted to Naruko.

"That is a valid point." Gary said as he shifted to Gabby.

"So what are we going to do?" Eido said as he shifted back to Kaede.

"We really need to think of someway to take down the Rainbow Brigade." Ryoga said as he shifted to Ryoko.

"The Rainbow Brigade is our first priority." Zoro said as he shifted to Zora.

"I have to agree." Sasuke said as he shifted to Asuna.

"How are we going to take the Rainbow Brigade down." Ash said as he woke up and promptly shifted to Ashley. "We don't know when or where they are going to strike. What about the Death Busters and the other Dimension A Villains that like remain?"

Ashley was so loud that Misty promptly woke up and hit her with her mallet.

"Why did you wake me up Ms. Pokemon Master?" Misty said as she looked down at the fallen Pink-haired girl.

The Crystal Tokyo Senshi woke up and returned to their home in Dimension A's Future. Umi and Yomi were the only ones that were still there.

Duplica then decided to show up.

"Hey Guys, what's Happening?" Duplica said after she portaled in.

"Duplica?" The Dimension B Senshi asked.

Ryoko promptly got lost immediately and wound up in a strange world.

* * *

_**Believe it or not Ryoko somehow ended up in Fiore the land of Wizards Fairy Tail Anime Dimension that seemed to be located off to the side of the four major ones Seems this is Dimension E...**_

"Hey this isn't the Kazama Clan Mansion." the Pink Haired Ryoko asked as she walked up to the blond girl talking to the guy in the black suit with orange hair and glasses. "Um like excuse me, is this the Kazama Mansion? Where did everybody go?"

"I think you are lost lady." The Blond said. "This is Fiore. I am Lucy of the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild. I haven't seen you around. I am actually a Celestial Wizard."

"I am one of her Celestial Spirits." the guy in the black suit with orange hair said. "I am the Lion Spirit Leo. Everyone calls me Loki though."

Before Ryoko could talk she disappeared again.

"Did she just disappear?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea Lucy." Loke said.

* * *

_**Back to the Kazama Clan Mansion in the World of Ninjas...**_

"I like disappeared again didn't I?" Ryoko asked.

Everyone just nodded.

"Um like guys, " Asuna said. "Weren't we going to go to the Pokemon World?"

"We have to like wait for the others to wake up!" Kaede said.

"We cannot leave with out them." Zora said.

"That's like right." Ashley said. "Should we wake the others up Pikachu?"

Pikachu nods having finally woken up and shocks everyone with Thunderbolt. Somehow it doesn't work it was Orion's turn now.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said as he let loose his ultimate attack immediately waking everybody up.

Everyone that was still sleeping woke up and immediately got ready. Touko was already up because of some strange dreams she was having. She remembered in Dimension A that she was targeted then given a Byzantium Communicator for some reason. She then pressed the Pokemon World Button and just like the rest of the group opened a portal into the World of Pokemon.

* * *

_**Plasma Castle A.K.A. The Dark Alliance HQ(Deep Blue and his minions decided to leave the group and just fight the Mews for the time being.)...**_

"I am sick of being around you rejects!" Pharaoh 90 said. "We will work one more mission with you and we are going our own way! Eugeal you are chosen again."

"As you wish Pharaoh 90!" Eugeal said.

"I cannot tolerate you fools." Princess Prism said. "Rainbow Brigade, we are moving our operations to Sinnoh in Dimension B!"

"Right!" The entire Rainbow Brigade said.

"Can we at least do one more mission?" Olive asked.

"I do not see the harm in that." Princess Prism said.

The Rainbow Brigade then flashed out in a rainbow of colors and attacked Evergrande City in Dimension B along with the Death Busters as well as Sailor Iron Mouse and Kojiro. It was random target time.

* * *

_**Evergrande City of Dimension B...**_

Random people were struck with Golden balls of energy turning them into Phages, colliding balls exposing Pink Mirrors instead of Gold, as well as the beam from Eugeal for a Pure Heart.

"This is terrible!" Professor Birch says as he is in Town for a meeting. "The Dark Alliance is back. We need to get everyone that has not been targeted to safety!"

"I understand!" Nurse Joy said. "We will do our best!"

"Agreed!" Officer Jenny said. "Let's go!"

The Rainbow Brigade appeared and released their Crystal Brights

"There is no way those Senshi will be able to stop us now!" Violet cackled. "They are nowhere to be found so this City is ours for the taking!"

"I agree!" Kojiro said. "Time to take over this world once and for all!"

* * *

_**Somewhere in Sinnoh in Dimension B...**_

"Um guys?" Ashley asked. "Does it seem weird that none of us have gotten any alerts?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden the alerts on Asuna, Nabiki, Saika, Drew, and Kiyo's computers go off. It seems they are in the wrong region.

"Oh no!" Saika and Drew say together. "We are in the wrong region!"

"What do you mean we are in the wrong region?" Satoko asks angrily with Yomi on her shoulders.

"We have to get to Evergrande City!" Asuna said. "There is like no threat here in the Sinnoh Region!"

With that everyone portaled to an alley in Evergrande City. Sensing something dark, everyone hid in the alley and pulled out their transformation items while a strange symbol appeared on Touko's forehead. Since she was far away from the others just spying on them, her Serperior Steven came out of his Pokeball and manifested his Crescent Moon Mark and talked so only Touko could hear him as he flipped and produced three wands.

"You must choose one of these and say the first thing that comes to your mind." Steven said.

Touko was about to faint but then realized she really shouldn't be afraid of her starter Pokemon. She immediately grabs the Crystal Wand.

"This one feels the most powerful." Touko says. "What do I say?"

"The first thing that comes to your mind Touko." Steven the Serperior says as the normal wand and the star wand merge into the Crystal wand.

"Okay here I go." Touko said as the words come second nature to her. "Nix Crystal Power Make Up!"

Touko makes sure to whisper the saying since she is so close to the others. It is not time to reveal herself yet.

A Byzantium light then engulfs her.

Within the light, Touko was clothed in a White leotard with a Byzantium skirt and sailor collar, a Pink bow materialized on Touko's chest followed by a ribbon of the same color on the small of her back, her Pink and White hat was replaced with a Golden tiara with a Byzantium Gem in the center. Just like the other Senshi she got light make up on her face, a Byzantium choker with a Golden Star in the center of the choker. High-heal Ballet slippers similar to Charon's materialized on her feet followed by white Elbow-length gloves with Byzantium piping, dangly earrings that were also Byzantium materialized on her ears as her ponytail came lose and and was put back into the ponytail by a Byzantium Scrunchie that was encrusted with Pink jewels. Where Touko once stood, Sailor Nix took her place.

Sailor Nix then recalled her Serperior and rushed off to the battle.

"I will so not tolerate your pathetic attempts at World domination Dark Alliance!" A voice said from out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Violet asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Aoi said.

"Someone is tailing us." Goldie said.

"I am Sailor Nix! And I am here to take you down once and for all! I will start with your monsters! Nix Shadow Force Smash!" Sailor Nix said.

The attack from Sailor Nix landed effortlessly and destroyed several Crystal Brights at once.

"Uh Oh." Olive said.

"Not good, definitely not good!" Rouge exclaimed as she saw her Crystal Bright destroyed with one hit that took out several others at once.

"Come on guys it's only one insignificant Senshi." Cerulean says.

"What harm can she be?" Pumpkin asks. "No one mentioned anything about a Sailor Nix."

"We do outnumber her." Iron Mouse said. "Attack my Phages!"

"Attack my Daimon Army!" Eugeal said.

"Go for it my Remuli Army!" Kojiro said.

Sailor Nix was outnumbered.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Nix exclaimed. "I am so totally outnumbered."

Two voices then chime in together. "Hold it right there Dark Alliance!"

"What? Who?" The Dark Alliance asks as they hear the two voices.

"Outnumbering someone is unforgivable! I will not let it stand. Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"I will impact the outcome of this battle! Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!" Terra(B) said.

Several monsters were weakened and destroyed until the Phages were the only ones left.

Sailor Eris won the Rock Paper Scissors match.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing song Surround!"

With that waves of healing went throughout evergrande city as the Solaris Twins put all the Heart Crystals back into the chests of the victims as well as all the dream mirrors. Kojiro vanished back to Plasma Castle as did Sailor Iron Mouse. It was just the Rainbow Brigade and Eugeal that was left.

"Eugeal why do you insist on working for Pharaoh 90 anyway?" Terra(A) asked.

"You do realize that he doesn't care one bit for any of you that are under his order." Terra(B) said. "So why do you continue to work for him?"

"I must do what my Pharaoh says." Eugeal says. "It seems that you will have your hands full with just the Rainbow Brigade. We will meet again after the Brigade has been defeated. The silence will come again and we will get both your Grail as well as the Moon Princess's . You can count on that!"

With that Eugeal vanished.

Just as Eugeal vanished there were several other Senshi that surrounded them including the Dimension B Senshi as well as the newly awakened Sailor Nix as she was helped up by Eternal Solaris.

"Thank you so much my Princess, but I must be going now the time is not quite right for me to reveal my true identity, though I think your first guess would be right." Sailor Nix said as she activated her portal. "I will be here to help you out again. I am just not quite comfortable with revealing myself just yet."

With that Sailor Nix entered her portal. The portal immediately closed after she had entered it.

"Oh now we are outnumbered a lot." Pumpkin said.

"I really didn't know that!" Cerulean said sarcastically. "We have got to skedaddle!"

The Rainbow Brigade nodded.

"We have broken our alliance with the Dark Alliance we are going on our own." Rouge said. "See ya later!"

With that all The Rainbow Brigade vanished into what seemed to be a pocket dimension somewhere in the nothingness of space.

* * *

_**Meanwhile where on top of the Volcano that erupted several years ago decimating all but the Pokemon Center, as well as the Cinnabar Gym in Dimension A...**_

A new school raised up out of the long sense cooled Ashes and Lava with a Black Star on the front of the building. Underneath the Black Star read:

_**Cinnabar Island Pokemon Academy**_

Around the island, citizens started panicking. They then brushed it off as a common occurrence sense the new Galactic Guardians were awakened.

All was quiet for the time being, but no one had any idea how long it would be quiet as Nabiki and Kasumi decided to return to Nerima in Dimension A to keep an eye on things there with the other Phobian enforcer Senshi. Ranma/Ren and Akane/Akana decided to remain with the Solaris Court and try to figure out who the new Senshi was. The Dimension B Senshi transported back and forth between the worlds.

All the Senshi from both dimensions portaled back to the Mt. Silver Base in Dimension B where they continued to try and find out more about the mysterious Sailor Nix and who she was. Satoko felt a connection to Nix somehow and it involved the Light Stone she had in her possession at the moment.

* * *

_**Three more months later...**_

Satoko was finally able to change back to her original birth form.

"It is good to be able to be in this form again." Satoshi said.

"Why are you talking so proper Satoshi?" Kasumi asked suspciously.

"I think it's got somethin' to do with the side effects of being stuck female for so long." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi Papa I thought you liked being a girl better?" Yomi asked.

"I thought more memories came to you when you were female." Umi mentioned.

"They do, but every once in a while I have to change back to my birth form to make sure I still have it." Satoshi said with a laugh and stumbles. Kasumi catches him.

"Be careful Satoshi, you aren't used to your center of gravity as male yet. I mean you have been in female form for Three months now." Kasumi said.

"I am kind of getting bored." Naruto said.

"There hasn't been any attacks in a while." Sasuke said.

"Tell me about it." Ryoga said.

"This certainly takes the cake." Zoro said.

"I know, I have been so far away from the water for so long helping you that I almost forgot what it's like to be a Pirate captain." Luffy said.

Gary, Kakashi, Trista, and Ace then portaled in startling the heck out of the Senshi that were there.

"I am so glad that the portal problem is fixed." Gary said. "We really need to figure out who that mysterious Sailor Nix is."

"It seems she has been on quite the mission." Shuu said as he started to go through news reports of a new senshi wrapping up stray monsters while the others have gone missing."

"I know right?" Haruka asked. "It's as if we have been forgotten."

Were the other Galactic Guardians of Dimension A actually forgotten, or are the citizens of all the cities in dimension A thinking that they vanished? Also what is the ultimate plan of attack for the Rainbow Brigade? Also who is the mysterious Sailor Nix? Only time will tell as Arc I of NLGGS continues forward.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

* * *

**_Next Time:_**Things have been quiet for a while and our heroes are getting bored. They have done all they could to find out who the mysterious Sailor Nix is. She then decides for herself thanks to help from her adviser Steven the Serperior that she may as well reveal her identity. Anyway she feels some sort of connection with Eternal Sailor Solaris. Also the former Dark Kingdom Generals have a present for the Silver Moon Alliance. What is it? To find out Stay Tuned.

**_New Lives Galactic Guardians S: Episode 02(NLGG Episode 178): Sailor Nix Revealed!_** Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!

*When both Dimension A and Dimension B's Akane's are present, Dimension A's Akane goes by the name of Akana and the Dimension B's Akane goes by Akane.

**_The Senshi and Allies Featured in the next Installment will be:_**

_**Dimension A:**_ Satoshi/Satoko/Eternal Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Ranma/Ren/Phobos, Akane/Akana/Deimos (2), Solaris Court(7), Solaris Twins(2), Sailor Nix (14)

_**Dimension B:**_ Ash/Ashley/Neo Sailor Moon, Misty/Terra, Kousagi/Cosmos Moon(3), May/ Io, Drew/Rhea, Casey/Ganymede, Dawn/Titania, Duplica/Triton, (5) Asteroid Senshi(4)(12), Dimension B Inners(4)(16)

_**Dimension D:**_ None

_**Total SMA Members: **_30

_**Author's Note:**_

_****_Sorry for not revealing the present that the former dark generals have for the Silver Moon Alliance. I may add it later in the next chapter I write. Also Emma is not sure when she will get around to writing the next chapter. The next four chapters will probably be fillers and the real final battle with the Rainbow Brigade will start in chapter 6. Thank you for your patience as well as continuing to read this saga even though it won't update as much and as frequent as New Lives Galactic Guardians and New Lives Galactic Guardians A did.

Sincerely,

AshK


End file.
